<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmate Unknown by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636691">Soulmate Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016'>EZM2016</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon'>KattsEyeDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Bruce Banner, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Abuse, Science Boyfriends, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Tony Stark, bruce doesnt like yelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's Arc Reactor messed up his soulmark, which you get when you first meet your soulmate. Bruce's mark is completely intact but he thinks Tony can do better or would be disappointed if he found out that Bruce was his soulmate, so the other genius keeps it to himself. He can't lie forever, no matter how hard he tries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce was working in his lab, tinkering with something new, tongue stuck out the side of his mouth in concentration.</p><p> The woosh of the doors behind him made him yelp and jump. “Jesus Tony!” He complained “What if I was working on something explosive? We’d be dead.” He said, turning to frown at his friend.</p><p>"Nah, you didn't have the lab locked for that" Tony waved off, grinning widely. "Cmon Bruce, there’s food in the commons. I even got you that weird tea you like"</p><p>Bruce huffed “I need to finish this.” He said absently waving toward the experiment.</p><p>"Later Bruce, c'moooon"</p><p>Bruce sighed, pressing his glasses back on his nose before laying his clipboard down and slipping the lab coat off. He never could tell Tony no. “Fine. Let’s go.” He said, giving Tony a small smile.</p><p>Tony beamed, holding out the paper cup of tea that he had brought with him. "C'mon Brucie."</p><p>Bruce took the tea, taking a sip with a sigh. “Perfect.” He confirmed, heading towards the exit of the lab.</p><p>Tony grinned wider, following behind Bruce, having Jarvis lock down the lab so no one messed with whatever it was Bruce was tinkering with.<br/>
___</p><p>Bruce sat on the love seat, grabbing a piece of pizza that was obviously ordered for him, relaxing into the sofa.</p><p>Tony flopped down next to him, grabbing his own food and chattering happily.</p><p>Bruce settled in a little closer to the other genius, talking happily with his friends, engaging in more than one conversation until everyone was done eating and Clint brought out movies. Bruce got up and quietly excused himself “I need to go work on my experiment...” he said to Tony, motioning towards the elevator.</p><p>Tony frowned. "I'll come with you." He stood, stretching and scratching at his chest over where the arc reactor had blocked out his soul mark until only an 'er' remained</p><p>“Y-you don’t have to.” Bruce stammered a bit caught off guard by the offer. “The m-movie” He said pointing to the TV.</p><p>"Meh, I've seen it." he grinned. "Besides, you know I Love tinkering."</p><p>Bruce nodded “Sure” he agreed, heading towards the elevator.</p><p>Tony quickly followed, sliding into the elevator and throwing their friends a wave.</p><p>Bruce presses the correct button for the floor with his lab, chewing on his lip absently, waiting on the doors to open.</p><p>"You okay Brucie?" Tony tilted his head, watching Bruce with a close eye.</p><p>Bruce blinked, looking over at Tony “I’m fine, just spaced out for a moment” he said with a chuckle.</p><p>"You seem deep in thought, everything okay with your project?"</p><p>Bruce blinked again “Oh yeah! Everything is great.” He said, waving him off and heading into the lab.</p><p>Tony followed, absently picking up a bit of machinery he had on his own work station, fiddling with it.</p><p>Bruce went back to his work, but he’d found it hard lately to focus when Tony was in the lab.</p><p>Tony had absently scooted closer to Bruce. He'd always enjoyed being in the company of the other man. Bruce glanced over quickly and looked back quickly with a soft smile.</p><p>It soon devolved to Tony leaning over Bruce’s shoulder, head tilted in thought as he watched.</p><p>Bruce could feel Tony’s body heat and breath on his neck, it wasn’t annoying him it was distracting him. Having a very attractive man, that he knew was even more attractive on the inside, was just torture and it wasn’t fair. “You’re hovering,” Bruce said in a sing-song voice, not missing a beat on what he was working on.</p><p>"Of course, you're interesting" Tony huffed, leaning closer.</p><p>Bruce snorted and fought down a blush “Bet you say that to all the scientists.” He teased, continuing to work as best he could.</p><p>"Only the best one" Tony grinned.</p><p>Bruce laughed again, shaking his head. “Don’t you have your own work to do instead of hovering?”</p><p>"Probably" he admitted with a shrug. "But this is more interesting."</p><p>“You’re ridiculous.” Bruce hummed.</p><p><br/>
"Of course! I thought you knew me" he scoffed playfully.</p><p>“Oh, I knew.” He assured Tony “was just pointing it out to remind you.”</p><p>"I have a good memory" he teased.</p><p>Bruce laughed even louder “That is not accurate. You forget to sleep. And eat.”</p><p>"Trivial things. I remember the important things"</p><p>“Those are pretty important, Tony.” Bruce reasoned.</p><p>"Mmm, sometimes"</p><p>“No, I’m pretty sure all the time,” Bruce said with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Probably" he grinned.</p><p>“Why are you really down here Tony?” Bruce asked, there was usually a reason, hiding from Pepper was a frequent one but this seemed a little more troubled than that.</p><p>"I feel the need" he admitted, trying for a light tone and it only came out confused.</p><p>Bruce just nodded, if Tony didn’t want to say that was fine. “You’re always welcome down here” he assured Tony “Even if you hover” he added playfully.</p><p>Tony smiled, leaning exaggerating it with a loud “MMMM".</p><p>Bruce snorted, fighting down a flush. He could almost feel his soul mark burning, itching to touch Tony. He knew that soul marks don’t burn but it sure felt like his was on fire whenever Tony was around.</p><p>Tony rested his chin on Bruce's shoulder and his heart sped up but the calmness he felt with Tony touching him sort of counteracted him panicking and calmed him down instead. “We’ve talked about personal space, Tony.” He hummed, just playing really “Especially when things could go boom”.</p><p>"No boom, no move " Tony huffed playfully.</p><p>Bruce snorted out a laugh “when they’re peeling us off the walls, we will see if you can still laugh”</p><p>"No. But you'll probably see my brain" he smirked and Bruce chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>Tony just grinned, a swooping feeling in his stomach at getting the shorter man to laugh.</p><p>Bruce wasn’t paying complete attention and nicked his finger, causing him to jump back slightly. This caused him to be flush against Tony’s chest with his thumb coming to his mouth. “Shit.” He curse, slight whine at the pain.</p><p>Tony immediately held Bruce closer so he wouldnt fall, hand taking his so he could see. "Cmon, I have a bandage"</p><p>“I’m fin,e” he said, trying to wave Tony off but not quite moving away yet.</p><p>"Mm,m" he hummed, eyeing the small cut. "Fine as in you dont need stitches, but still"</p><p>“Fine as in, I’ll live.” He said, sucking his finger back into his mouth.</p><p>Tony sighed. "Cmon Bruce, please?"</p><p>Bruce sighed. “Yeah, Okay.” He agreed, moving away from Tony reluctantly.</p><p>Tony hugged him tighter before leading him to the first aid box , cleaning and bandaging the cut.</p><p>“That’s a bit much Tony. “ he sighed “it’s just a cut.” He added.</p><p>"Even a tiny cut can get infected” Tony reasoned. </p><p>“Such a mother hen to everyone but yourself “ Bruce huffed.</p><p>Tony gasped, clutching his chest. "Oh shit! You've discovered my plot!"</p><p>Bruce shook his head fondly “Thank,s Tony.”</p><p>Tony grinned. "You're welcome Brucie"</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
It was another week before they were completely alone in a room together again, Bruce decided to make breakfast and Tony stumbled in looking dead.</p><p>"Coooofffeeeee" Tony moaned as he shuffled in, blinking blearily. Bruce poured him a cup, siting it on the counter closest to the genius.</p><p>"You very nice. Me like you" he murmured, flopping onto a stool and Bruce snorted out a laugh. </p><p>“He’s probably talking to the coffee pot, Dr. Banner” Jarvis teased. Bruce laughed, shaking his head at the AI.</p><p>“Mmmmm magic machine good. Brucie good. Cup good." Tony hummed. </p><p>Bruce laughed happily, finishing up breakfast and putting a plate in front of Tony “You only get more coffee if you eat.” He warned.</p><p>"Coffee" Tony whined, eyeing the food. "....mmmm bacon" he started to eat. Bruce smiled, filling his cup back up.</p><p>"Yay," Tony grinned, starting to wake up as he drank his coffee.</p><p>Bruce walked around, ruffling his hair fondly as he sat down to eat as well.</p><p>"Mmm, this is so good"</p><p>“Glad you like it.” Bruce flushed.</p><p>Tony smiled, patting Brusces' shoulder and kissing his cheek before putting his plate in the sink.</p><p>Bruce tried to hide the shocked look on his face. “What was that for?”</p><p>"Mmnh?" He turned, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Bruce just raised an eyebrow back before laughing “Need to make breakfast more often.”</p><p>"Mmmm yes please" Tony agreed.</p><p>“Well YOU need to eat and I have work to do.” He announced, taking a piece of toast and a cup of coffee with him. “I’ll see you later Tony” he called over his shoulder as he entered the elevator.</p><p>Tony blinked, pouting at Bruce as the other left.</p><p>Bruce sighed once the doors were closed, scrubbing his face with his hand. Tony finished eating, making sure the dishes were washed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>It was two weeks later when early one morning Bruce Going up to the penthouse to show Tony something when, after exiting the elevator, he bumped into someone “Oh I’m so-“ He was cut off by the sight, Tony with no shirt on, just sleep pants hanging low and his hair was a wreck.<br/> </p><p>The man he’d bumped into didn’t look much better except he was fully clothed, albeit they were very wrinkled but he had clothes on none the less.<br/> </p><p>His hair was mussed up and he was flushed looking. The man just stared at him and Bruce found himself talking again “Sorry, for running into you.” He said, clearing his throat.<br/> </p><p>The other man was handsome, Bruce noticed, lots of muscles and bright green eyes, he felt like he was going to be sick.<br/> </p><p> “I um-forgot something in the lab. I’ll be back in a bit.” He said excusing himself as he scurried over to the elevator and hit the button.<br/> </p><p>Bruce waited for the doors to close before he let his forehead thunk against the cool metal. “My lab please Jarvis.” He requested, voice quivering a bit. He was NOT coming back.<br/> </p><p>"Of course, Dr. Banner." Jarvis' voice was almost soothing. "Are you alright?"</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine.” He said, voice still a bit shaky before taking a deep breath. “Thank you, Jarvis,” he said as he exited the elevator and entered his lab. “Can we lock the lab?” He asked softly “Just for an hour or two. I need some time alone.”</p><p> "Of course. However, if Sir gives an override I would have to follow." He warned.</p><p>“I figured as much.” He sighed “Could you just highly advise him not to?”</p><p> "Of course. Though you know how your soulmate is."</p><p>Bruce shivered, hand going to his chest automatically, clutching it. “You haven’t told him, have you?” He whispered.</p><p> "It's not my secret to tell, Dr. Banner. I do, however, have to encourage telling him, as he deserves to know. And I believe he would be happy about it.</p><p>“From the look of what I just ran into? He probably either wouldn’t care or be disappointed. So that’s a No, Jarvis. Thank you though.” He said, letting himself slide down the closest wall to bring his knees to his chest. “Just warn me before he barges in please Jarvis.”</p><p> "I will" Jarvis' voice was lower to try and imitate a whisper. "That was a one night stand, Dr. Banner. He tries to numb pain."</p><p>Bruce just shook his head “I shouldn’t have gone to his floor without warning him first.” He sighed “It’s my own fault. What he does is his business.”</p><p>"He cares for you"</p><p>“I’m fine J” He tried to assure the AI “Thank you for talking to me.”</p><p>"Anytime, Dr. Banner."</p><p>Bruce just sat there for a while, head resting on his knees, replaying the scene from before over and over until he finally made himself stand up and stretch.<br/> </p><p>Tony frowned, standing outside of Bruce's lab. He rested his head on the door. Fuck his chest ached.</p><p>Bruce made himself start back working on his project, not really able to concentrate very well.<br/> </p><p>"Brucie?" He called through the door.</p><p>“Yeah Tony?” He called back after a moment, forcing his voice to stay even.</p><p> "Can I come in?"</p><p>Bruce took a deep breath “Can it wait, Tony?” He asked “I’m a bit busy” he added.</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>Bruce sighed, wiping his face with his hand. “Let him in J.” He murmured, going back to work.</p><p> Tony stumbled forward as the door swung open. "Bruce!" He walked up hesitantly. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Bruce looked up from what he was pretending to do, blinking at Tony. “I’ve just had a headache and needed some time alone.” He lied smoothly with a shrug, turning back to his work.</p><p>Tony frowned, hugging his middle. "I can tell when you lie, Brucie."</p><p>Bruce tensed, slipping out of Tony’s grasp “I’m not lying. I was hurting.”<br/> </p><p>"Bruce...." his voice got quiet. "What did I do?"</p><p>Bruce turned and raised an eyebrow “You didn’t do anything, Tones” he said with a soft smile, double-checking his equation.</p><p>"I did something. I can tell. My chest aches"</p><p> Bruce turned around frowning “Why would that mean you did something?” He asked, confused, “Maybe the arc reactor is messing up.” He hummed, moving to pull Tony’s shirt up without a second thought.</p><p>"Because it always does when I've upset you" Tony murmured.</p><p>Bruce let his fingers trail over the reactor carefully, knowing not many people were allowed to touch it. “That’s absurd.” He huffed “It looks fine.” He added.</p><p>"It's not absurd." He huffed. "It ONLY happens when you're upset."</p><p>Bruce looked at him, head to the side. “That’s ridiculous.” He said with a roll of his eyes “I’m fine.” He promised, moving to do more work.</p><p> "And I can tell when you're lying...I'm not going to force you to talk Brucie. But I really wish you would. I want to fix it. Whatever it is I did that hurt you."</p><p>“You most certainly can not tell when I lie.” He said, another eye roll “because I’m not lying.”</p><p>"Your eye twitches and then your shoulders raise at least half an inch."</p><p>“Yeah, that’s not a thing.” He said, eyebrows raised. “I just wanted some time alone okay.” He said with a shrug.</p><p>Tony frowned. "Half-truth." he murmured. "Okay...I'm not going to force you to talk to me Brucie. As much as I want to fix it." he turned, rubbing at his chest. "Lying isn't going to help though." he sighed, leaving the room.</p><p>“Jarvis can you lock the lab again please.” He asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Of course, Dr. Banner." Jarvis said lowly.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said, plopping down on the couch and laid down on it, an arm covering his eyes. It didn’t take long for him to doze off.</p><p>Tony was curled up on his own couch, rubbing his face. "What did I do?" he whispered.<br/>____</p><p>Bruce woke up many hours later to Jarvis trying to get his attention. “What is it, Jarvis?” He asked, not clearly hearing the AI the first time.</p><p>"I think sir may be drunk."</p><p>Bruce blinked “I thought he’d slowed up” he sighed, standing up quickly.<br/> </p><p>"He had."</p><p>Bruce groaned “His lab?” He asked, already to the elevators.</p><p>"No, he's made his way to his rooms."</p><p>“Thank J.” He murmured, waiting for the elevator to reach Tony’s floor. “No, one night stands this time right?” He asked before the doors opened, better safe than sorry.</p><p>"No, he doesn't do them much anymore. Just when the itching gets unbearable."</p><p>Bruce just nodded heading down the hallway to Tony’s room and knocking on the door.</p><p>Tony groaned, slipping from his chair to stumble over to the door, falling down on his knees. "J'vis open door p'se"</p><p>Bruce walked in, face softening at the sight “Tones....” he sighed, squatting in front of the obviously drunk man.<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"B'ucie!" Tony grinned widely, his whole face lighting up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, lets get you to bed.” He sighed, helping tony stand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B'ucie stay?" he asked, trying to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce walked him slowly over to the bed, pulling the covers back and sitting him down. Bruce then bent down to remove his socks and shoes before maneuvering him into a laying down position and covering him up. “I’ll come back up in the morning. Jarvis will call me if you need anything between now and the.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony whined, clinging weakly to him. "Don' be mad no more B'ucie." he rubbed at his chest with his other hand, right over were the 'er' was still printed on his skin. "it 'urts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighed “I’m not mad Tony, I was never mad.” He explained, pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “I was hurt, I’m sorry you had to feel it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No 'urt." he murmured, leaning into the kiss. "I 'urt. Don' wanna 'urt B'ucie." he whispered. "ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce shook his head “It’s okay Tony, it was unintentional.” He explained, hand going to stroke his hair “Get some sleep,Tones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony groaned as he started slipping to sleep, clinging to Bruce's arm. "Don' ever wanna 'urt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He soothed. Once tony was out he easily slipped out of the room and back to the elevator. “Jarvis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Dr. Banner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighed “Anything he needs, just wake me up. And let me know when he wakes up in the morning, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Dr. Banner. I hope you get some rest as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, J.” He said, going back to his room and stripping down to just a pair of pajama pants and crawling in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony groaned when he woke up, rubbing his eyes and cursing the sun. "Curtains J, please. Fuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dr. Banner. Sir is awake. Though he seems to be very hungover, I'm not surprised it the quantity he drank last night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce groaned, rolling out of bed and heading straight up to the penthouse, walking straight into Tony’s room without knocking “What happened to cutting back on drinking?” He asked with a yawn, making his way over to tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony groaned. "Shhh, so loud." he whined, looking up and blinking. "Oh..." he gasped, his eyes locked on Bruce's chest. Where his own name was scripted out in his handwriting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce has pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. “I don’t care if it’s loud Tony” He huffed “you promised to slow do-“ he cut himself off by the look on Tony’s face “What are you...” he followed Tony’s like of sight. A shirt. He’d forgotten a shirt. “Fuck.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're my... I'm..." Tony rubbed at his temples. "All this time? You knew?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce instinctively put his hand over Tony’s name, rubbing it as he suddenly found the floor very interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You KNEW?! WHY" He sat up, clutching his head. "Why didn't you TELL ME ? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce stumbled back a bit, shocked by the outburst. “I..I-“ he couldn’t make his mouth work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?!" He stood, stumbling a bit, tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you say something? Dammit Bruce, do you have ANY idea how much I've hurt because I didn't want to hurt you? Any idea how much I tried so hard to ignore the fact that all I want to do is kiss you. Pin you down, see you come apart to pieces. But I ignored it, I shoved it away. I wasn't your soulmate. And unlike me and this piece of magnet and technology in my chest, you CAN read your soulmark."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce winced, moving back a bit more, yelling he hated the yelling and arguing and he especially hated when it was aimed at him. “Tony..” he tried, quietly “Calm down...p-please….” he requested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I can't! I just. WHy, why did you keep it a secret?" He tried to calm down but the tears kept running down his face. Bruce bit his lip and shook his head. He was quickly shutting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It HURTS." Tony grabbed at his chest. "Is that why it hurts? because every time I upset my soulmate and he hurts it hurts me? Is that why it's always timed the way it is? After I try and drown the feeling of wanting YOU in fucking someone else? in finding the bottom of a bottle? WHY Bruce? Why didn't you tell me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce winced again. “I didn’t know it was hurting you too” He whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't it? If it hurts you, what's to say it's not hurting me?!" Tony was still holding his chest, tears going down his face. "I hurt so much. Every time I do something that upsets you, that hurts you, my chest feels like it's torn in two. I ache for you, I pine for you, and you can't even tell me that you're the one Fates decided on for me?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Bruce whimpered out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just answer me! Please! Why did you do this? Why did you keep it from me? Do you not want me, is that it? Are you ASHAMED of me? WHat did I do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jarvis.” Bruce breathed, taking another step back. “I-I can’t-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dr. banner. It's okay. Go into the living room. Calm down, I'll keep Sir in here until he calms down. I will keep both of you safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you.” He managed, turning to walk out of the room and closing the door. Once he heard Jarvis lock it he slid down the door, taking deep breaths, causing his eyes to water and then the tears started. Bruce pulled his legs up to him, wrapping his arms around them protectively and resting his forehead on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony started crying harder, falling to his knees as his chest tightened and ached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It took him a while to calm down, his head still throbbing, but the shock and (frankly put) anger having cooled. He sniffled, looking up before he scrambled to stand. "J." he rasped. "Let me out. I need to check on him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce had eventually made it to the living room, sitting in front of the couch with his back against it instead of on the piece of furniture. He was still taking deep breaths, the tears had stopped but all in all he was pretty calm now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce." he whispered, his chest still aching as he fell to his knees in front of Bruce. He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I just keep fucking everything up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruces’ head shot up, not noticing Tony had come in there. “You didn’t do anything.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I did. I hurt you again. I yelled at you, even when you asked me to calm down." Tony reached out hesitantly. "I'm so sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce tried his hardest not to flinch, but he’s sure he did a little. “You have every right to be mad and yell.” He said, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony felt his heart break a little at the flinch. "Get mad, yes, maybe even yell, but I had no right to scare you like I did, and I'm sorry." He let his hand fall, staring at his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t your goal. You wanted answers. I don’t blame you.” He murmured “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please." he whispered. "Please don't lie to me. Hate me, tell me to fuck off, anything you want. but Please." his voice broke on the last word. "Don't lie to me. not anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce shook his head “I won’t.” He whispered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gave him a small smile. "Thank you." he whispered, unsure of what to do now. He wanted to just hug Bruce close, to soothe over the pain he still felt in his chest. but he didn't know if he could handle Bruce flinching away from him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce just nodded with a shaky sigh, reaching out to place his hand over Tony’s and squeezed lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony turned his hand over, squeezing it. "Can I hug you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Bruce breathed out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony leaned over, pulling Bruce into a tight hug, his eface tucked into Bruce's neck. "I'm so sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce clung to him, taking a deep breath and pressing as close as possible. “You didn’t do anything.” He repeated “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce shook his head “I was afraid.” He admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I just made you more afraid with my outburst." he whispered, tears welling up again. "God, I'm a fucking idiot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Bruce said quickly “I was afraid you wouldn’t want me as your soulmate.” He said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm ecstatic that you're my soulmate." Tony whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jarvis told me I was being stupid.” Bruce said with a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"J can sometimes be very smart " He murmured</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Bruce agreed “I’m sorry “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be." he whispered. "Just don't hide from me or lie okay? I don't care if you tell me to fuck off and never return, just please, no more hiding and lying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. I didn’t mean to lie to you in the first place.” He sighed “I just kind of didn’t tell you to start with then after so long I felt like you’d be mad if I told you.” He explained</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't mad. I was hurt. Very hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He murmured, hiding his face in Tony’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony clutched him close, closing his eyes. "My soulmate." Tony hummed causing Bruce let out a soft whine, biting his lip as tears started to fall again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got you." he whispered, cradling him closer. "I've got you, mine own. It's okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry for everything. I’m sorry for hurting you. I’ve wanted you from day one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shifted until he was sitting against the couch, tugging Bruce into his lap to hug him close. "It's okay." he murmured. "Let it out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ve never ONCE been ashamed of you.” He said incredulously, trying to answer all the questions tony had asked before. Tony smiled, holding him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably move off the floor.” Bruce hummed, still clinging to Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably. Cmon, let's get on the couch at least"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce chuckled, reluctantly letting go and standing, stretching and wiping his eyes with a tired sigh before sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" He asked, genuine concern on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” He said softly “Just drained. Are YOU okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm the same," he murmured, sitting next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce just nodded, letting his head fall back on the back of the couch. Tony hesitantly reached out, tracing his name on Bruce's skin. Bruce tensed slightly at the cool fingers but relaxed immediately with a soft hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've ached for this" he admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To touch my chest? Because that’s a bit weird, even for you Tones” Bruce teased lightly, trying to lighten the mood a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony chuckled. "Mmm, well that too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce grinned, hand going over Tony’s hand, squeezing.Tony sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you it’s fine.” He said softly “It’s my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your fault or not, I should not have yelled " he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” He tried again “I’m not scared of you Tony.” He murmured quietly. “It was just all so overwhelming all at once” He explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I woke up feeling like death to see my name scrawled across the chest man I've wanted for a long time. I was a bit shocked" he mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce flushed “Sorry.” He said again automatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dont apologize, brucie"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I am, I'm really sorry. I feel so bad that I didn’t tell you.” He sighed “I just didn’t want to be rejected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not rejecting you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that NOW” he said, flushing again.Tony chuckled, kissing his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce flushed even more, running a hand through his hair. “I need to go get a shower.” He sighed, scrubbing his hand down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feel free to take one here if you want to"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce chuckled “I don’t have clothes.” He reasoned “I’ll go take one in mine, I’ll come back up.” He promised.Tony nodded, giving him a shy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce bit his lip for a moment before leaning over and kissing Tony’s cheek. “I’ll be back.” He said, flushing more as he made his way to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony lifted a hand to his cheek, smiling. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>